Of Bazookas and Pandas
by Aluzerine
Summary: A failed attempt at humor, and very OOC, kinda? hints of Shounen-Ai  What happens when the 10-yr bazooka falls at the ceiling of the host club? Why read this to find out!


**Of Bazookas and Pandas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high School Host Club, (cause if I did, I'd ruin every fangirl's dream by making Tamaki the seme xD seriously, I love uke Kyouya alright?)**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, anime reference/s, 10 year bazooka (its a warning alright), and did I mention OOC-ness? Oh I did XD and sugar rush, pandas, failed attempt at humor, Slight Shounen-Ai**

**A/N: I have had this plot bunny in my head for a while, forgive me for the OOC-ness but...i couldn't control myself! ;w; Please review? XD**

**EDIT: fixed spelling errors, thanks very much to those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>It was another typical day in the host club, Tamaki making the girls squeal in glee, the Hitaachiin twins doing the brotherly love act and making girls fawn over them, Honey happily eating cakes, Mori being quiet as usual, Haruhi being the only sane one...until...<p>

Ootori Kyouya, 'accidentally' drank a coffee too sweet for his liking.

Many have wondered why he hated sweets, but now they found out the answer in a bad way.

And there you can see him joyfully hopping around the room acting like Honey and charming girls like Tamaki. It's so Out of Character it burns. He kept doing it for 10 minutes until...

He hit the wall and something fell of from the ceiling. A purple bazooka that seems to have a crack was now covering the entirety of him, and caused a small explosion with pink smoke.

Everyone gathered around the said bazooka, worrying if the young Ootori was alright. After the smoke faded away, they all had 'O.O' plastered in their faces.

"KYA~!" you can just hear the girls squee like there's no tomorrow.

"Ow lookie he's so cute!"

"I wanna glomp him!"

"I bet you'd look good in a dress little one!"

And a lot more can can be heard.

There stood the small figure of the youngest son of the Ootori family. In a form of kindergarten. He went to the place where the hosts were, stared at them with innocent eyes.

_Ow now that's gonna struck them hard._

"Hey..." he stated still staring at them.

"Do you eat pandas?" he stated with teary eyes. That statement left the hosts dumbfounded. Eat pandas? What kind of question is that? Well he is a kid after all so...but still, eat _pandas_?

"I do hope you don't...c-cause my brother said people eat them!" he looked down on the floor poking his finger.

This scene was just ridiculous, they thought, except for Tamaki, that is. He just thought it was...

"OMG SO CUTE!" the girls squealed.

Yeah they just voiced out what Tamaki was thinking. Never would they have thought the Evil Lord would be this cute when he was a child. Then he started talking about stuffs like...

"Ne ne onee-chan-tachi, do you like pandas and sweets? I love them!" he smiled at them like honey. He started talking to every single person in the room with such high energy.

And again, no one ever thought Kyouya was like this as a child.

After all those running and talking he finally settled down and slept. He was a child so he easily got tired. After a few minutes...he woke up.

With a cold, unreadable and emotionless expression in his face.

They knew it was too good to be true. The sugar rush was still affecting him earlier.

"Greetings, I am Ootori Kyouya, the third son of Ootori Yoshio, pleased to be your acquaintance. May you be so kind to tell me where I am?" they stared in awe on how formal he was. And again, they knew what happened earlier was too good to be true.

Or maybe, he had split personalities? They thought, except for Tamaki, again. But of course, the chances are low. Let's just blame it on the sweets.

"Hey Kyouya-kun.."

"Yes?"

"Do _you _eat pandas?"

The young man stared at Tamaki incredulously.

"No. Never have I done such a horrid thing. But I bet my brother does. What made you ask such an off-topic question Mr.?" he stared at Tamaki with one eyebrow raised.

_Oh._ so he's one of those types who's like a drunkard when having a sugar rush, they voice out their most inner thoughts...hm he wondered what if-

_Boom._ He heard a small explosion. And now all of them can see Kyouya back to his normal form.

He was now attacked by the female ladies who were saying how cute his younger self is.

Well at least he gained profits for being fawned over.

He's wondering what they meant though, could it be that they saw his childhood pictures? No. maybe it had to do something with that bazooka over there, the coffee spilled on the floor and the cake with a bite.

He was in deep thought until Tamaki stuffed the said cake in his mouth.

This was the safest way to know Kyouya's feelings for the young Suoh heir, yep that's right, he wouldn't have to wait 2 years to make Kyouya drink alcohol and be honest and frank with him.

A simple sugar rush would do, although it might be hard to catch him. And he might regret it in the end for two reasons. A serious one and a funny one that is.

Tamaki dares you to guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki dares you to review xD<strong>

**I don't know why I chose pandas xD and this wasn't exactly what was in my head, the one in my head is crazier but it's gonna be too OOC.**


End file.
